


Walk a little straighter

by Teakany



Series: canada song fics [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, faces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/pseuds/Teakany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred always loved his father, He just wished he could have been there a bit more... and stayed a bit more sober. </p><p>song: "walk a little straighter" by Billy Currington</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk a little straighter

**Author's Note:**

> Not really canada, but I felt like looking at an Alfred/Arthur dynamic. I listened to the song and instantly I thought of them so... 
> 
> I'm not sure I love how this turned out, but you tell me what you think ^.^ 
> 
> and yeah... I suck at writing drunk Arthur.

Francis leaned over to scoop the smaller of the two boys off the couch and into his arms, lifting him with ease. Matthew had fallen asleep, completely spent. But Alfred was still there, his head lolling every once in a while, eyes heavy and tired. “are you sure you want to stay up cher?” He whispered as he stroked Matthews hair rocking him absent mindedly. They had been waiting up for their father to get home for hours, but the boys had insisted they wanted to see him. Francis didn’t have the heart to say no, Arthur left for work before they could say good morning half the time. He just hoped his husband would come home in better condition tonight

“I wanna wait for daddy! I’m not little like Mattie anymore, I don’t need to sleep yet.” his words were garbled by wide yawn. He was set on it little face scrunched up in determination as he turned back around on the couch, looking out the window. he could wait! Mattie was only five, Littler kids needed more sleep, but Alfred was eight years old now, he was a big kid! 

“Alright mon Ange, but only a half an hour more alright?” Alfred pouted but nodded. he watched his Papa and brother as they went to the stairs and up to their bedroom. 

his big blue eyes turned to the window “come on Daddy… come home!” he muttered. twenty minutes later the sound of a car hitting the garbage can woke Alfred up. his eyes flashed up and he smiled “Daddies home!” he exclaimed. Francis gave a tight smile and took off his glasses closing the laptop. Alfred jumped up and ran to the door, smile wide and bright. 

Arthur came through the door, and Alfred clung to his arm “Welcome home Daddy!” he said excitedly. Arthur mumbled something along the lines of “‘lo lad”, his steps were uneven and he swayed as he made his way to the old leather arm chair. “c-can you walk a bit straighter daddy? the way your walking is making me dizzy!” said the young boy and he stumbled again, following his father into the living room. 

Arthur plunked down on the chair and closed his eyes with a groan. Alfred scrambled to in front of him, hands on his knees, bouncing as he spoke excitedly. “daddy! Daddy guess what?! Today me and Mattie were playing outside and there was this really mean cat, and it tried to attack him, but I jumped in front and I yelled at it and threw a pine cone near it and scared it away and Mattie called me his hero! I’m a hero daddy! daddy? are you awake? ...dad?” 

Francis was at his side, a hand on his golden locks. “daddy’s Tired Alfred.. I think he’s already asleep. why don’t you give him a kiss goodnight and we’ll get you to bed. you’ll wanna be well rested if your brother needs a hero again tomorrow!” 

Alfred frowned for a moment, but then he nodded. he laid a kiss on Arthur’s cheek, the man already out cold, and took his Papa’s hand . one last look was thrown over his shoulder to look at his father. a disappointed expression crossed his face as his shoulders drooped and trudged up the stairs to finally go to bed. 

\-----  
Alfred’s eyes scanned the seats again. where was he?! his father had promised he’d be here, It was graduation day! He looked to his Papa and younger brother who gave small shakes of their heads and sad smiles, as if to say ‘we’re sorry, but we’re here and proud of you’. His little sister Michelle , only seven years old, was sitting on Francis's lap and she waved excitedly. Alfred forced a smile for her and waved back. He was glad they were here. He loved his Papa and siblings, really, but he had really hoped to see his Dad today. 

That's when the door crashed open, half the eyes in the gym went straight to the door and Alfred cringed. Arthur tripped in the doors catching himself on another parent, loudly calling out for his sons. Alfred wished the floor would open and swallow him. He promised he’d come sober… one day! hell one hour! was that too much to ask?! 

Alfred watched as Matthew rushed over, grabbing his father's arm and leading him to their seats, apologizing to the people around them. His poor shy little brother’s face was burning red, obviously as embarrassed as Alfred at the display. Luckily for him, Matthew and Francis soon had him settled and quiet. 

The principal came up to make his speech. Alfred let the excitement run through him. Finally graduating! he had worked so hard, and it had finally come. He was all set, going off to Yale in the fall, he had a part time job to cover his basic needs, He’d come home for holidays and it’d be great. The names started being called. anxiety built as it got closer and closer to Kirkland, closer to his name. He looked over towards his family proudly when they had reach the H’s in anticipation of their bright faces only to drop his smile. Francis was having a hushed argument with Arthur again, begging. Michelle had been shifted onto Matthew's lap just in case. he prayed Papa could get him under control this time. 

Between one of the J names Alfred cringed as he heard Arthur's slurred words “fine! I don’t bloody-well haveta sit here and listen to this!” “Arthur please…” Francis's whispered voice seemed to be amplified as everyone's eyes were now on them, the principal had stopped talking to watch the display. Michelle was crying and Matthew bounced her shushing and burying his face in her pigtails to hide his own tears. “no I don’t need your holier than though shit, im leavin’” he stood and stormed out of the doors, stumbling on his way out. 

The principal cleared his throat once the door slammed shut, and continued with the names. When Alfred F Kirkland was called, he didn’t even smile. 

\-------

 

“Hey Papa, dad we’re here!” Alfred called out as he opened the door to his old family home, he hadn't been home in a year now, but he had missed it so much! the smell of Papa’s dinner filling the house, the warmth of the decor, the family pictures that lined the walls, It made him smile. Michelle came down the stairs at the sound of his voice, she ran to hug her biggest brother, Alfred laughed and twirled his now twenty year old sister around “hey squirt! when did you get so grown up?!” 

“She did that while you were out saving people down in the states doctor Kirkland” came Matthews voice from the kitchen, smiling as he leaned against the wall. 

Alfred laughed “I don’t know how many lives i’m saving! Mostly runny noises in my office” he chuckled and let go of Michelle turning to his brother with a cheesy smile and his arms held out. Matthew rolled his eyes but walked into the hug regardless. “Missed you little bro!” 

“Missed you too Alfie” He gave him a little smile “where’s Ivan?” 

Alfred smiled and sighed “he’s just in the car. his sister called when we pulled up. you know women and how they talk. It’ll probably take him till dinner to get in with the way she is!” Shelly smacked his arm and he laughed “haha no offense sis!” 

“none of us talk nearly as much as you do Alfred!” She rolled her eyes. 

“Alfred?! " called Francis's voice over the siblings laughter "are you gonna stand out there all day or are you going to get into this kitchen and see your Papa? I can’t leave the sauce or it will burn!” 

Alfred's face spread into a wide smile as he ruffled his siblings hair, earning a pair of glares. he walked into the kitchen and to Francis not hesitating to walk into the extended arm that was not stirring. “mon deiu Alfred! are you taller?!” 

Alfred laughed “Maybe you’re just gettin’ shorter old man!” Alfred ducked as the oven mit smacked him upside the head. “hey hey! no need for violence!”

Francis rolled his eyes smiling. he turned back to the work in front of him. “You’re father’s in the living room Al.." francis's brows furrowed and he looked like he was concentrating on the sauce a little too hard "You should go and see him. He’s been waiting for you to get here.” Alfred’s smile dimmed a bit, but he nodded. 

turning from the kitchen Alfred made his way towards the door to the living room. There he was in his usual arm chair, He looked so much older… “Alfred my boy!” Arthur called as he came into view, It was almost clear. He hadn’t had too much yet, It was only five thirty though, so that could change. 

“hey dad, good to see you” he said cheerfully as he walked to the chair and knelt beside it. “you been takin care of yourself?”

“course! I always take care of myself Lad!” he laughed, taking another sip of the rum in his glass. 

Alfred sighed but he smiled and leaned in to give the Man a hug. At this point, Alfred accepted he was like this, and It was just the way it was. He had spent his time being angry about it. Too long begging him to change. He had finally learned it wasn't going to change, but he was still his dad, and Alfred loved him no matter what. 

-

Dinner was served, everyone gathered around the table laughing and talking, The food was wonderful, Ivan and Matthew chatted about what a pain in the ass doctors were loudly. Ivan was a paramedic and Matthew a neonatal nurse, they both loved to tease alfred about it. Michelle announce she had passed all her pre-law midterms with flying colours earning excited chatter and proud looks. A calm didn’t set over the table until dessert was served.

that’s when Alfred threw a look to Ivan who shrugged and smiled giving a nod “So, we got a call” announce Alfred, everyone's eyes on him in curiosity, he took a deep breath and beamed at his family “there’s a little girl waiting for us in China, we’re leaving in two weeks to go and pick her up.” The uproar of congratulations came from the table. 

Francis was practically crying about becoming a Grandpapa, Michelle was crying “I’m going to be an Auntie!” Arthur raised his glass in a cheers laughing a bit too loudly. Mattie stood and hugged him ruffling his hair “took ya long enough!” the rest of the night was filled with happiness. 

when the night finally wound down Matthew was at the door saying his goodbyes as he was headed back to his apartment. Michelle conceded moments later, Claiming she needed to get back to campus tomorrow and had to take off pretty early. 

Arthur was pretty bad off by this point. Stumbling and slurring. Alfred sighed and waved his Papa off. “Don’t worry bout it, I’ll get him up to bed.” He put his arm around his father and guided him to the stairs. It was an unsteady walk, but he managed to get the man up the stairs, and peacefully in the bed. He looked down sadly at his father before leaving the room. 

\----

That night he and Ivan laid in the guest bed in his old room, curled up to go to sleep. Alfred furrowed his brow as the thought hit him. “hey Ivan”

“Da Alfred?” Came the reply as arms circled him. 

Alfred heaved a sigh and turned his face into his husbands chest, “I’m never going to be like that, I promise. I love my dad, really I do. But I’m never going to let our daughter see me like that.” 

Ivan's arms tightened and he felt a kiss on the top of his head “I know you won’t sunflower. let’s go to sleep da?” Alfred merely nodded his head, and closed his eyes falling into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
